Vampire Academy Ryan And Belle
by KateEllen5
Summary: Belle Is a newbie at St Vladmirs Academy. One Of Her Trainers Has a Secret, He knows Her past, but what is it about him that always lures her in? Belle is Confused on whether to Trust Ryan, or run away and hide.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers.

This Is My First Book…

Its Sort Of a Book about two main Characters in the Genre of Vampire Academy.

Enjoy (:

Belle And Ryan.

I Was Sitting in a SUV, Cramped with two Dhampirs, Sitting Either Side of Me. We were driving up the Main road to St. Vladimir's Academy. After My 3 Hour Drive, I was hoping that I could just fall asleep, but I timed my trip wrong, classes started in about 30 minutes, so I would be thrown into the Brothel as soon as I arrived. Great.

As we Reached the Large Gates that Stood well over 20 feet in height , I looked through the Bundle of curls I inherited from my mother, to see a Boy, Around my age, or even older, Perched against the Gate, one leg propped up on it.

He looked up for a Few moments, probably looking over the Car, and then he nodded to the Guy inside, in charge of the Gate controls to open them up.

He did so, and we were off again, Up the Long Trail to the Academy. A Few Moroi and Dhampir Kids were hanging about outside, Chatting away before the day began. Maybe this Was going to be a Good change after all..

We Got to my Room, and I was introduced to a Short, petite and Very Blond Moroi Named Michaela. She grinned widely and showed me to my room. It was a Small, but quaint room, with a Double bed, Good view through window, and Best of all, a roomy Closet.

Michaela Left me to un pack , and I did so. After I looked over the room again I realized that there were no kids out on the Oval anymore. That meant I was late to my First Class.

Chapter Two.

I Sat Down at My Desk, Searching around, an instinct that was drilled into me from a young age: Always Keep Safe. On Guard at all times. I turned in my chair to see the Guardians standing in the Back of the room, Stiff up against the Brick. Two of them could have been mistaken to be my age. And one of them was the Guy at the Gate. I realized now that he was pretty tall. And that he had Blue hair. His Friend was around the Same Height, But Was More Wiry than Blue haired Boy. They had the stone hard face that was meant to show no emotion. It was actually kinda creepy, 'cause off the Way the 6 guardians in the room stood the same, looked the same and even _smelt_ the same. Weird.

After I Listened to Alberta Babble on about Things that I wasn't even concentrating about, we left the class, ready for recess.

I thought that St Vlads was a Private Academy. No Sluttish Girls strolling around. Well. The Morois where Doing very well in the whole "I Know your interested, but you can't have me" Look, and the sad thing was, The male population was eating it up like Sundays Roast.

I See Mik Standing at her Dorm, and I Walk to join her.

Mik Looked tired; she was clinging to her pile of books like a life support. She noticed I was there and looked to me through her Curtain of straight, blonde hair.

"Hey Mik, You Okay?" I Asked , Resting my hand on her Shoulder.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm Okay I guess. Really not enjoying the Girls being mean to me." She Looked to the Ground and her shoulder tensed up.

"Uh, I'm Really Sorry About that Mik." I Said , Smiling as Authentically as I could. I Couldn't get around the fact that she was getting bullied. Mik was _beautiful._ Her Big Bright Blue eyes were huge, and her Hair looked as if it had highlights, but it didn't.

I suddenly felt Mikaela's Arm Heat up tremendously. I pulled my hand back quickly, rubbing it against my cotton shirt. She Looked to me, And Went a Bright red.

"Sorry! Ohmygod I'm So Sorry!" She said, Taking my Hand and Looking it over with concern, then letting it drop by my side. Well, now I know she has the Fire in her!

Wow, That was a dry joke. I Snapped back into reality and listened to Mik.

"Hey, Do you Have training with Guardian Lee?" She asked me, a Smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes… Why?"

She Began To Flush back to her normal color as the Break Bell Rang, I was so ready for the next 5 hours of school. _Not._

Chapter 3

I Flopped Down on My Bed. Today was one of the hardest days of my life. I had training with Blue haired boy, and he was extremely fit. He bet us $10 that we couldn't beat him. And he ended up a very rich man. I was aching _everywhere._ My muscles were locked up and agonizingly stiff.

I found the energy to get up and take a shower. I untied my mass of curls from my elastic band and let it fall down over my shoulders and halfway down my back. I got into the bathroom, undressed and stood under the Hot water for a long time. When I finally got out, it was lights out. I Waddled over to my Suitcase and got into the usual bed attire, Singlet and Cotton boxer shorts. I tied my hair into a messy bun and slid under my covers. I fell asleep easily, feeling unconscious-ness wash over me.

Ask Me If You Want me to Write More (:

Thanks ,

Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued Of Chapter 1 / 2

I woke up in a daze. I looked to my Clock, 6pm. Hmm, Early to be up. Considering the days were flipped around for us. 8pm to 3am where classes and 4am till 6am was free time, Study and reading sorta thing. I wonder what everyone else in the hall was doing. Mik was probably still asleep; she didn't need to be up till 8pm for Moroi History… Or Whatever Moroi's did on Wednesdays.

I lay in bed for another Half an hour and then finally got up and got into the shower. I decided to plait my hair this morning, two coming down the front of my shirt; they looked a bit like reins from a horse, which made me smile.

I was bouncing around everywhere at breakfast. I sat with Mik and her two friends, Taylor, a short Moroi. He looked a bit goofy with his Glasses that overtook his face. Her other friend was Naomi, a gorgeous brunette with Moss green eyes, shaped like almonds. We mostly spoke about Naomi and her being a Vodas. This was actually quite interesting, because her older brother, who was in the same form as me, was a very stuck up person. Hopefully _she_ wasn't.

"So, _Belle._" Naomi Purred.

"What?" I snapped back, I was trying to finish my "Count Chocular" in peace.

"Are you Doing anything tonight? I Heard a lot of the Kids around here were having a party. You Up for it?" She asked, Playing with the spoon in her Latte.

I shrugged a reply and finished up on my second bowl of cereal and got up and walked off, ready for class.


End file.
